PB
Vacation Gag, you must take this 20 question exam. These questions will focus on Supernanny and ThePlankton5165. Do not use article pages to cheat through it. You need 70% to succeed. Exam #Which song is ranked no. 6 in Biggest Upward Movements in ThePlankton5165's Personal Chart? #How did Kazuki Sato die? #What was the name of the song that had the biggest downward movement in ThePlankton5165's chart? #Give me the names of all 20 Japanese vigintuplets from the Cap Family. #Who was first to have a Biography testimony by ThePlankton5165? #Where did the Bison Family move to Ukraine from? #When did the Crazy Character Voting Program begin? #Who are the last 3 bosses in the game Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl? #Who is the person who is the main rival to ThePlankton5165? #What is the 4th episode in Unstoppable Missy Floorz? #Which 2 songs had 7 weeks in being no. 1 in ThePlankton5165's Personal Chart? #Whom did Ember Kodansa marry? #Which song is ranked no. 122 in ThePlankton5165's Personal Top 150 dated the birthdate of Holly-Cynthia Zagart? #Why did Ji kwong Kirochu need glasses? #Complete the title: The ??????? ?????? Voting Program #Give me all the names of The Team Bobbalu members. #Challenge Question: Give an exact description of the comment that Tellthetruth24389 posted on GlobeVote X - The Winner Goes To... on YouTube. #Challenge Question: Compare and Contrast Reicheru Chaiko and Alessandro Todaro. #Challenge Question: Recite all worlds in the original Ji Woong's Exam Challenge Game. #Challenge Question: What are the top 10 songs in ThePlankton5165's Personal Top 150 dated the official start of Autumn in the Northern Hemisphere? Answers Please show me your answers here. #678901234578903128487024501485 ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is a tie between All Around The World and Let The Groove Get In by Justin Bieber and Justin Timberlake respectively. #Seppuku ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is murder and execution. #Friday the 13th ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is Bang Bang by Will.i.am. #Akira, Satoko, Ai, Akio, Kazuki, B****, C***, S*** ~ Incorrect. The correct answers are Shinji, Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Kai, Mao, Hikari, Kasumi, Tariko, Shizuka, Takao, Kenji, Yukina, Mako, Sakura, Toshio, Yoshi, Daisuke, Yusake and Hiromi #S0i gang -- ERASE IT!!!!! ~ Correct. #USA ~ Correct, but not completely specified. Half credit #October -- END IT RIGHT NOW! ~ Correct #S***, P***, F*** ~ Incorrect. The correct answers are Youalldeservetof***ingdie Inmyopinionyouaref***ingdead, Giuseppe Todaro, and Alessandro Todaro. #NOBODY!!! ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is 5thCent Entertainment #Incredible Olympic Torturz ~ Correct #Passs ~ Incorrect. The correct answers are Love Me and Power Trip by Lil Wayne and J. Cole respectively. #James Kodansa ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is Polo Cap. #DON"T HAVE A F***ING CLUE ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is Thank You Very Much by Margaret. #Eyesight is bad -- Simple ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is when she was reading Harry Potter, her vision became blurred. #Totally S***** ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is Extreme Single. #S***, A**, N****, C***, B**** ~ Incorrect. The correct answers are Gadadhara Bobbalu, Kaamil Bobbalu, Ayarko Bobbalu, Oksana Velykazhinka, Aatreya Bobbalu, Sarojini Bobbalu, Chandini Bobbalu, and LFMFAB. #Good, ITS GOOD ~ Incorrect. The correct answer is I really hate you, ThePlankton5165! FOR WHAT YOU DID! PB&JOTTERISNUMBER1 IS ALSO A C**T! XFACTOR1234 IS AN EVEN BIGGER C**T! JAPANLOVER86 IS A C**T AS WELL! AND YOU ARE 200% LUCKY THAT 5THCENT ENTERTAINMENT DIDN'T PRESS ANY HEFTY CHARGES AGAINST YOU MISTER!!!! AND YOU'RE 200% LUCKY THAT YOU NO GET﻿ IN ANY HEFTY TROUBLE FOR CAUSING THE TERMINATION OF GLOBEVOTE! THE SUCCESSOR WAS BETTER ANYWAYS, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH ACTUALLY!!!!! #Gas Chamber ~ Incorrect. The correct answers are Compare: Both were born in the '90s, Both died in Italy, Both died in December, Both birth dates rip off real people, Both were outlived by their respective parents, Neither were put to rest, Both were training before and after their deaths for their powers, In both ages at death, the second digit is either four times or four greater than the first digit. Contrast: Reicheru is Japanese while Alessandro is Italian, Reicheru is a hero while Alessandro is a villain, Reicheru was born in the 1590s while Alessandro was born in the 1890s, Reicheru died when she was only around 14 years old while Alessandro died when he was 59 years old, Alessandro owns a pet and Reicheru doesn't, and Reicheru works on Demonic Powers while Alessandro works on Crazy Powers. #Every bas word ~ Incorrect. The correct answers are Wicked Suburb, Strange House, Spicy Woods, Spooky Shrine, Underwater Ruins, Ancient Cave, Magma Mountain, Hideous Dungeon, Haunted Building, Electrocution Building, Coupon Cavern, Thunder Grotto, Wicked Quarry, Tough Tower, Leaning Island, Suspicious Dungeon, Nightmare Summit, Pitfall Route, and Ji woong's Lair. #Was not answered. Automatically incorrect. The correct answers are Applause by Lady Gaga, Roar by Katy Perry, A Little Party That Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) by Fergie featuring Q-Tip and GoonRock, Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes, Love Somebody by Maroon 5, Live For The Night by Krewella, Ain't Worried About Nothin' by French Montana, Berzerk by Eminem, Give It 2 U by Robin Thicke featuring Kendrick Lamar, and Power Trip by J. Cole featuring Miguel. Final score: 3.5/20 (17.5 %). FAILED